


A Tribute to Ashton

by cashtonlashtonmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on Pikashton post Tribute to Ashton, Calum P.O.V, Car Accident, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonlashtonmalum/pseuds/cashtonlashtonmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Pikashton's post 'Tribute to Ashton'. The 5sos boys get into a pretty bad accident, resulting in a tragic loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took ten minutes for the paramedics to arrive on the scene of the car crash, five minutes for Luke and Michael to come to, and less than a minute for Ash to be wheeled away into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

But it only felt like a second. One horrific second.

We sat in the waiting room for hours, pacing, panicking, trying to keep it together. Were we really going to lose our best friend? Was Ashton going to make it? None of our questions could be answered until we got news from the doctor, who was currently tending to a still unconscious Ash. I stopped my constant pacing and sat next to a shell shocked Luke. His eyes were dark from stress and lack of sleep; his hair was disheveled where he’d run his hands through too many times. He turned his to look at me, his eyes instantly watering as he spoke.

“He’s gonna make it. Right, Cal? Ash’s gonna wake up, right?” His breath was coming in short pants as he tried to keep from crying. I felt my eyes water and my throat closed, making it harder for me to speak.

“I-I don’t know Lukey. I just don't know.” I heard an angry growl behind me, followed by a loud crash. I looked behind me to see a very angry looking Michael, hair every which way and breathing heavy, standing over a now knocked over chair. He walked closer and moved his head in toward Luke and I.

“Don’t say that. He’ll wake up.” He clenched his jaw and looked to the ground. “He has to.”

As Michael went to sit down, we were called toward Ashton’s room by the E.R. doctor.

“Gentlemen, could we speak for a moment?” He asked, a sympathetic look to his eyes.

We all nodded before standing and walking toward the doctor.

“Well, your friend here is a fighter. He’s been keeping strong this entire time. His injuries, however, they’re not going away.” He sighed heavily and looked back down to his clipboard. He waited for us to speak to him, his eyes meeting with Luke’s as Luke began to speak.

“Is he going to- to make it?” He asked, tear forming once again.

The doctor let out a heavy sigh and shook his head slightly.

“Honestly, I’m surprised he’s lasted the night. I’m very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he hasn’t got much time left. I know it isn’t much, but if you’d like, you can sit in there with him.”

“Thank you, I guess.” Luke said, shaking his and before turning and heading toward Ashton’s room.

* * *

 

12:03 a.m.

 

Only two hours since we talked to the doctor and there Ash was. No heartbeat, no movement except for when the chest paddles were on him. Luke, Michael, and I were moved to the hallway. We stood there, watching our best friend fight to stay alive. Luke was clutching onto me, crying harder the more he watched. Michael and I were motionless, just watching.

 

 

12:05 a.m.

 

 

They called it. He was gone; One of my best friends in the entire world, just gone. The doctors and nurses filed out of the room, some had tears on their faces as well. A few that past muttered apologies and condolences to us. Most of them looking away from Luke, who had long since fallen to the floor, sobs racking his entire body. Michael was crying now too, holding Luke, trying to get him to calm down but failing. I wasn’t aware of my own tears until I could taste them. I still didn’t move, I didn’t turn to speak to Luke or Michael, I just stood still watching the now covered Ashton, waiting for him to sit up and giggle his famous giggle and tell us we were losers for crying.

But he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum just can't cope with his best friends passing. *THERE IS SOME SWEARING BUT NOT A WHOLE LOT*

[This chapter is written in no one's P.O.V.]

 

The next few days were just a blur for the three boys. Ashton's family had been notified about his accident back when he was first admitted in to the hospital and they unfortunately arrived to find that that he was no longer alive. His mother broke down, much like Luke did throughout Ashton's struggle, and his siblings stood confused and asking questions about whether or not their big brother went peacefully. The little house the band had rented out to use while they were recording their much anticipated album was soon filling up with bouquets of flowers and cards that had dreary headings like "With Sympathy..." or "In Your Time of Mourning...".

Most of it was bearable now, Michael and Luke were beginning to accept Ashton's passing, focusing on making sure Ashton's family were okay before asking whether or not they would be. Ashton's mother was, to put it frankly, a mess. Everything reminded her of her son and she couldn't go but a few minutes before bursting into tears about how he was too young and how she shouldn't have let him leave home. She couldn't even dare to look at Harry or Lauren, Ashton's little brother and sister, before crying and telling them that they look just like him. Luke and Michael just allowed her the time she needed and took care of the two kids.

Luke found it to be quite a struggle, taking care of the two kids and a mourning mother, but after tomorrow it would be a bit easier, if Luke could even get through tomorrow. At 3 p.m. tomorrow afternoon, Luke and his other band mates would be saying goodbye to their drummer and best friend. 

That is, if Calum would even show.

After the hospital, Calum went to the band house, locked himself in his room, and hadn't come out accept to use the rest room. Luke thought it was because Ashton and Calum had been really close the last few days Ashton was alive and it was just hitting him really hard. Michael thought it was because Calum was never really good with loss. He cried for four days when his pet goldfish died when he and Michael were ten. They had no clue what was going on with Calum, not to say that either of the boys' theory about the bass player were wrong, it's just, Calum felt something so much worse than either of those. 

He felt guilt. 

So he sat in the back corner of his room, on his bed with his knees against his chest and his eyes fixed on the wall ahead of him, just reliving what happened.

 

*A FEW DAYS EARLIER*

 

It was around 7 p.m. and the boys had just left the studio, heading toward their rented out house. Ashton and Calum sat in the front of the car, laughing as they listened to some of the "outtakes" of their album that their producer put on a disc because it was just too funny not to keep. Michael and Luke were in the back, sound asleep after a long day of recording. Calum was just as drowsy as the other two and so was Ashton, but since Ash had to drive, Calum decided he'd stay up with him so he didn't dose off or anything.

They were maybe twenty miles or so from the house when Ashton turned to Calum.

"You can sleep. If you want. I think I should be good from here." Ashton smiled as he quick glanced at Calum before his eyes settled on the road before him. Calum laughed, situating himself in the stiff passenger seat.

"Oh yeah and let you fall asleep and get as killed?" Ashton put a hand over his just in mock offense.

"Are you insinuating that I'm a sleep driver, Hood? Is this what you think of me?" Calum laughed as he put his hands out in front of him, pretending to hold a steering wheel in front of him.

"I'm Ashton, just taking a nice little drive and I-I-" He cut himself off with exaggerated snores before he let out a 'WOAH!' and fake crashed. Ashton just laughed and rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on the ridiculous actions of his best friend. 

"Calum, I have always been a good driver and I think the only ticket I have ever gotten was one for speeding while I was trying to escape YOUR school when I rescued YOU from your Spanish finals!" Ashton laughed to himself, remembering those days. Calum just scoffed at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road Irwin. No one's got time to hear your crap!" He yelled to the drummer, laughing as he did so. Ashton just laughed before he turned his head to face Calum completely and stared, unblinking, at the bass player.

"Look at me Calum! I'm not paying ANY attention! Look Calum! Calum!"

*NOW*

"Calum! Calum!" He was ripped out of his awful thoughts when he felt hands shaking him. 

Luke stood in front of the bass player, shaking his shoulders and yelling his name for what felt like the tenth time, trying to get some sort of reaction from Calum. He finally snapped his head toward Luke, confusion washing over his face as he looked from Luke to the door, trying to figure how he hadn't seen him enter the room.

"W-what?" Calum finally stuttered out, his confusing look still on his face. Luke removed his hands from Calum and stood straight, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"You need to get ready. It's time." He said, looking at Calum and waiting for his reply. Calum's face went almost blank, bits of anger hinting through.

"I'm not going." 

"Are you fucking kidding me? No. Your getting up, getting your sorry ass out of bed and going." Luke yelled, breaking his normal quiet composure and snapping because he just couldn't understand why Calum could just shut down. Calum looked at Luke, anger now the primary emotion on his face.

"No. I'm not." Calum spat, making Luke look angry dumbfounded and just a little bit hurt.

"Why not, Calum? What makes you so special that you don't even have to attend your best friend's funeral? Did you know that we lost him too? We saw him go and we saw his mom break and we are still fucking functioning! You shut down the second we got here and have refused to even say why! Michael and I are downstairs all day trying to keep his family together while you sit and sulk like a selfish asshole. So what makes you so fucking special?" Luke had only just finished his sentence before Calum was shoving him against the wall, tears falling fast.

"Don't you fucking start Luke you don't understand. I can't show my face there and feel okay! I can't- I can't do it!" He screamed, balling his fists up in Luke t-shirt.

"Why not? What is so unspeakable about Ashton's death that you can't even give him a proper goodbye?" Luke was sure that the whole house could hear them and wondered why Michael hadn't broken the two up yet. Calum just shut his and shoved his face into Luke's shirt, sobbing so hard Luke thought that Calum might begin to dry heave.

"I-It w-was all m-my fault! I t-told him to watch the road! W-we w-were just joking! H-he didn't even see th-the car!" Luke looked down at Calum astonished, he didn't even know Calum was awake on the drive. He thought he fell asleep with him and Michael. Luke yelled for Michael to come in the room before hugging Calum tighter and sliding down the wall so both boys could sit. Moments later, Michael comes running in the room, looking at both boys with a questioning look.

"What happened? Is everything okay? Calum are you okay?" Luke explained what happened to Michael and why Calum wouldn't go.

"I thought he was-"

"Me too."

"So he saw Ashton-"

"Mmhmm."

Michael rubbed Calum's back soothingly as the boy's sobs were finally lightening up. 

"Calum?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Y-yeah?" Calum replied, his face still buried in Luke's chest.

"You don't have to go. If this is too much, we won't make you go. I'm sure he'd understand." Michael silently cringed at the word "he'd". He hadn't been able to say Ashton's name but he was learning to get through it. Calum lifted his head up to look at Michael, his eyes puffy and red, tears still spilling over his eyes. 

"Thank you." 

The boys gathered Calum up and got him back in his bed, tucking him in and making sure he was asleep before heading downstairs to join Ashton's family to head to where his funeral was being held.

 

~~~

 

Ashton's funeral was, well, boring as hell. Luke and Michael were almost offended at how awful it was. Sure, a lot of people came to say their goodbyes, but the stories they told were all about how he was nice to someone one time or helped them when they forgot to study for a test. None of them were even close to what Ashton was truly like. On the way home, (Luke and Michael dropped the Irwin family off at their hotel to be together) the two boys were talking about how the funeral should have gone.

"There should have been a drum kit up their or some videos of Ashton or something!" Michael complained.

"And those stories? They might as well have been talking about someone else!" Luke chimed.

"They didn't even mention the fans or how close he was with them!"

"Yeah! You know what? I've got an idea." Luke said, turning the corner and rolling up the driveway. 

"What is it?" Michael asked, watching a smirk form on the singer's face for the first time since Ashton left.

"You'll see. But let me promise you something," Luke said, killing the engine and getting out the car, heading toward the door as Michael joined him, "Ashton would be really proud to see it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!!!! I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 present: A Tribute to Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pikashton.tumblr.com/post/69617298647/au-meme-a-tribute-to-ashton

**Luke's P.OV.**

The set up we had planned worked pretty well. There were black sheets covering the walls and furniture and lights were shining on the chair I was seated in. Calum and Michael were standing in front of the camera also pointed on me, and they both nodded to me, signalling that it was my time to talk. I took a deep breath and looked into the camera.

"Ashton's Tribute: Take one Luke." I clapped my hands in front of the camera. "Ashton was the most carefree member of this band. He was funny, and loving, and kind, and loud. He'd always do whatever he wanted to do. Like he'd rush outside if there was a rainbow, and make keeks just to tell the fans that he loved them. Ashton lived life to the absolute fullest, he knew that what we had as a band could end at any moment and he made sure we were all making the most of it. I-I," I stopped, looking to the ground and taking a few breaths to collect myself. "I just can't believe he's gone. I just want to say, on behalf of Ashton and to all of you out there watching this, he loved every single one of his fans. And I have no doubt in my mind that he thought about all of you while he was fighting to stay alive. Th-that's all I've got right now, I miss you Ash, I'll see someday buddy."

I let my head hang once again, finally letting out the tears. Michael tapped my shoulder softly, prompting me to get up.

 

**Michael's P.O.V**

I sat on the chair in front of the camera and sighed. I had thought about everything I would say to the camera during the days leading up to the tribute video, but now I was drawing a blank. I closed my eyes and thought about him for a second. Remembered his laugh and what it was like to have there all the time. I looked up to the camera and smiled lightly. 

"Ashton's Tribute: Take two Michael." I clapped my hands, like Luke, so we knew where to cut the video during editing. "Ashton Fletcher Irwin was the loudest and most annoying person I have ever met, and I couldn't have been happier to call him my best friend. He was just really happy. He always had a smile on his face, even during the drama. He never let people get to him, he always just said what he needed to say and then like magic, that smile was right on his face. It was contagious as hell too. I don't know how but one minute you could be pissed off and ready to fight someone then he'd say something and smile at you and it was like sunshine poured through the room and you were smiling. I never really got to tell him that. I think he knew though, he always knew. I just," I sighed and looked away from the lens, "I miss him. A lot." 

That was it. It was all I had. I motioned for Calum to sit down. 

 

**Calum's P.O.V**

I sat where Michael and Luke had, hands in my lap and eyes fixed on the camera. I knew I couldn't say anything about him dying, or about how I had to see it or the fact that I- I shook my head from the thoughts in my brain. "Just focus on how great he was." I thought, breathing as evenly a possible and doing my best not to cry.

"Ashton's Tribute: Take three Calum." I clapped as well and began speaking. "Ashton is- was - a great guy. I'm missing a brother right now. And he was an amazing big brother to have. He had this affect on people, that even if you only knew for a few minutes, you felt like you'd known him forever. I feel like I grew up with him, and it's not fair that we lost him so early in our lives. He was only nineteen and he left us. His family misses him, his brother and sister, we miss him, I miss him. I need my best friend and it's just not the right time to need him," I could feel a tear roll down my cheek and I let the rest start to fall. I'm not ashamed to cry over my best friend's death. I never will be. "Ashton, I miss you and I want you to know that even though I didn't say it all the time, I still love you. You're my brother, best friend, and the greatest person I've ever known. I love you buddy." 

I smiled at the screen and waited for the boys to come sit next to me. We decided to film an ending together, to announce the launch of a new project. Luke sat to my right, Mikey on my left, and he spoke into the screen.

"Ashton's Tribute: Take four The Ashton Project." We all gave a clap to the screen and then let Luke continue. 

"As you all know, Ashton was the victim of a drunk driving accident. Had the driver not been drunk, he wouldn't have run the light, wouldn't have swerved out of control and Ash may still have been here today. So, we've come up with The Ashton Project. " Luke looked over to Mikey, signalling him to speak.

"The Ashton Project is a new website that you can take a pledge to be a responsible driver, and also a responsible drinker that will not get behind the wheel. " Mikey then looked to me, so it was my turn.

"You can download Ash's App, a navigational tool that will direct you to the nearest bus stations, give you local taxi numbers, and you can report to your local police station if you need a ride home or if you have seen a drunk driver. It's not wrong to report a drunk driver, even if it's a friend, a night with the police is a lot safer than risking your life, or friend's life, and anyone that is out driving on the same roads as a drunken driver." 

"We can't do anything about the loss of our best friend, but we can do our best to save others' with The Ashton Project and Ash's App." Luke spoke, his face serious and solemn. 

"Please, take the pledge and tell your friends, Ash would love to know that you guys care about such a great cause. We love you all and want you guys on this earth with us for as long as possible. Thanks for watching. Bye guys." Michael signed us off and waved to the camera. 

We all got up and Luke switched of the camera. He walked back over to us and wrapped us all in a hug. We stayed like that for a while, no words spoken but a few tears shed. We split off and, like usual, I head back to my room. 

I laid in bed and pulled out my phone, watching some old videos with Ash in them, laughing at his stupid joke and smiling when he smiled. I pulled up Twitter and tweeted for the first time since before Ash died. 

_Did something amazing today for our best friend. You guys will love it. So would he. Miss you Ash R.I.P buddy :)_

I clicked send and closed the app, getting out of bed and walking downstairs to where the boys were watching a movie. I sat in between them, curling up on the sofa and tuning in. I knew I couldn't get Ash back, but I also knew he'd hate me if I spent forever without smiling again. So, I looked at both Mikey and Luke and smiled. Because I could move on if I had my best friends with me. We could all move on, and Ash would always be there with us, smiling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND FIN
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. Please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought about it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add the rest soon, but here is the beginning!


End file.
